Bacterial resistance to antibiotics has long been recognized, and it is today considered to be a serious worldwide health problem. As a result of resistance, some bacterial infections are either difficult to treat with antibiotics or even untreatable. This problem has become especially serious with the recent development of multiple drug resistance in certain strains of bacteria, such as Streptococcus pneumoniae (SP), Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and Enterococcus. The appearance of Vancomycin resistant enterococcus was particularly alarming because vancomycin was formerly the only effective antibiotic for treating this infection, and had been considered for many infections to be the drug of “last resort”. While many other drug-resistant bacteria do not cause life-threatening disease, such as enterococci, there is the fear that the genes which induce resistance might spread to more deadly organisms such as Staphylococcus aureus, where methicillin resistance is already prevalent (De Clerq, et al., Current Opinion in Anti-infective Investigational Drugs, 1999, 1, 1; Levy, “The Challenge of Antibiotic Resistance”. Scientific American, March, 1998).
Another concern is how quickly antibiotic resistance can spread. For example, until the 1960's SP was universally sensitive to penicillin, and in 1987 only 0.02% of the SP strains in the U.S. were resistant. However, by 1995 it was reported that SP resistance to penicillin was about seven percent and as high as 30% in some parts of the U.S. (Lewis, FDA Consumer magazine (September, 1995); Gershman in The Medical Reporter, 1997).
Hospitals, in particular, serve as centers for the formation and transmission of drug-resistant organisms. Infections occurring in hospitals, known as nosocomial infections, are becoming an increasingly serious problem. Of the two million Americans infected in hospitals each year, more than half of these infections resist at least one antibiotic. The Center for Disease Control reported that in 1992, over 13,000 hospital patients died of bacterial infections that were resistant to antibiotic treatment (Lewis, “The Rise of Antibiotic-Resistant Infections”, FDA Consumer magazine, September 1995).
As a result of the need to combat drug-resistant bacteria and the increasing failure of the available drugs, there has been a resurgent interest in discovering new antibiotics. One attractive strategy for developing new antibiotics is to inhibit DNA gyrase and/or topoisomerase IV, bacterial enzymes necessary for DNA replication, and therefore, necessary for bacterial cell growth and division. Gyrase and/or topoisomerase IV activity are also associated with events in DNA transcription, repair and recombination.
Gyrase is one of the topoisomerases, a group of enzymes which catalyze the interconversion of topological isomers of DNA (see generally, Kornberg and Baker, DNA Replication, 2d Ed., Chapter 12, 1992, W. H. Freeman and Co.; Drlica, Molecular Microbiology, 1992, 6, 425; Drlica and Zhao, Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews, 1997, 61, pp. 377-392). Gyrase itself controls DNA supercoiling and relieves topological stress that occurs when the DNA strands of a parental duplex are untwisted during the replication process. Gyrase also catalyzes the conversion of relaxed, closed circular duplex DNA to a negatively superhelical form which is more favorable for recombination. The mechanism of the supercoiling reaction involves the wrapping of gyrase around a region of the DNA, double strand breaking in that region, passing a second region of the DNA through the break, and rejoining the broken strands. Such a cleavage mechanism is characteristic of a type II topoisomerase. The supercoiling reaction is driven by the binding of ATP to gyrase. The ATP is then hydrolyzed during the reaction. This ATP binding and subsequent hydrolysis cause conformational changes in the DNA-bound gyrase that are necessary for its activity. It has also been found that the level of DNA supercoiling (or relaxation) is dependent on the ATP/ADP ratio. In the absence of ATP, gyrase is only capable of relaxing supercoiled DNA.
Bacterial DNA gyrase is a 400 kilodalton protein tetramer consisting of two A (GyrA) and two B subunits (GyrB). Binding and cleavage of the DNA is associated with GyrA, whereas ATP is bound and hydrolyzed by the GyrB protein. GyrB consists of an amino-terminal domain which has the ATPase activity, and a carboxy-terminal domain which interacts with GyrA and DNA. By contrast, eukaryotic type II topoisomerases are homodimers that can relax negative and positive supercoils, but cannot introduce negative supercoils. Ideally, an antibiotic based on the inhibition of bacterial DNA gyrase and/or topoisomerase IV would be selective for these enzymes and be relatively inactive against the eukaryotic type II topoisomerases.
Topoisomerase IV primarily resolves linked chromosome dimers at the conclusion of DNA replication.
The widely-used quinolone antibiotics inhibit bacterial DNA gyrase (GyrA) and/or Topoisomerase IV (ParC). Examples of the quinolones include the early compounds such as nalidixic acid and oxolinic acid, as well as the later, more potent fluoroquinolones such as norfloxacin, ciprofloxacin, and trovafloxacin. These compounds bind to GyrA and/or ParC and stabilize the cleaved complex, thus inhibiting overall gyrase function, leading to cell death. The fluoroquinolones inhibit the catalytic subunits of gyrase (GyrA) and/or Topoisomerase IV (Par C) (see Drlica and Zhao, Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews, 1997, 61, 377-392). However, drug resistance has also been recognized as a problem for this class of compounds (WHO Report, “Use of Quinolones in Food Animals and Potential Impact on Human Health”, 1998). With the quinolones, as with other classes of antibiotics, bacteria exposed to earlier compounds often quickly develop cross-resistance to more potent compounds in the same class.
The associated subunits responsible for supplying the energy necessary for catalytic turnover/resetting of the enzymes via ATP hydrolysis are GyrB (gyrase) and ParE (topoisomerase IV), respectively (see, Champoux, J. J., Annu. Rev. Biochem., 2001, 70, pp. 369-413). Compounds that target these same ATP binding sites in the GyrB and ParE subunits would be useful for treating various bacterial infections (see, Charifson et al., J. Med. Chem., 2008, 51, pp. 5243-5263).
There are fewer known inhibitors that bind to GyrB. Examples include the coumarins, novobiocin and coumermycin A1, cyclothialidine, cinodine, and clerocidin. The coumarins have been shown to bind to GyrB very tightly. For example, novobiocin makes a network of hydrogen bonds with the protein and several hydrophobic contacts. While novobiocin and ATP do appear to bind within the ATP binding site, there is minimal overlap in the bound orientation of the two compounds. The overlapping portions are the sugar unit of novobiocin and the ATP adenine (Maxwell, Trends in Microbiology, 1997, 5, 102).
For coumarin-resistant bacteria, the most prevalent point mutation is at a surface arginine residue that binds to the carbonyl of the coumarin ring (Arg136 in E. coli GyrB). While enzymes with this mutation show lower supercoiling and ATPase activity, they are also less sensitive to inhibition by coumarin drugs (Maxwell, Mol. Microbiol., 1993, 9, 681).
Despite being potent inhibitors of gyrase supercoiling, the coumarins have not been widely used as antibiotics. They are generally not suitable due to their low permeability in bacteria, eukaryotic toxicity, and poor water solubility (Maxwell, Trends in Microbiology, 1997, 5, 102). It would be desirable to have a new, effective GyrB and ParE inhibitor that overcomes these drawbacks and, preferably does not rely on binding to Arg136 for activity. Such an inhibitor would be an attractive antibiotic candidate, without a history of resistance problems that plague other classes of antibiotics.
As bacterial resistance to antibiotics has become an important public health problem, there is a continuing need to develop newer and more potent antibiotics. More particularly, there is a need for antibiotics that represent a new class of compounds not previously used to treat bacterial infection. Compounds that target the ATP binding sites in both the GyrB (gyrase) and ParE (topoisomerase IV) subunits would be useful for treating various bacterial infections. Such compounds would be particularly useful in treating nosocomial infections in hospitals where the formation and transmission of resistant bacteria are becoming increasingly prevalent. Furthermore, there is a need for new antibiotics having a broad spectrum of activity with advantageous toxicological properties.